bottomfandomcom-20200215-history
Break
Break is the third episode of the third series of the sitcom Bottom, it first aired on 20th January 1995 Plot The episode begins with Richie and Eddie returning to the flat from The Lamb and Flag after buying a last minute 75% discount seaside holiday to Bridlington, they will be leaving midnight that night from the most violent travel agent Bob McMayday which actually costs £4000 and its actually in Doncaster which is located 25 miles from Bridlington.They have a deal to turn up with the money by Christmas or they will die. The two start talking about what they will be doing and start making a list of things they need for the holiday, they soon begin talking about the previous holiday they had in which the landlady had been killed by an accident which when asked about gas leaks Eddie set the place ablaze, they casually hide the tickets for the holiday inside a tin with some condoms they still have as a souvenir from last time. Richie goes upstairs to try on his swimming trunks and Eddie makes a devious phone call to a Hollywood beauty even though the phone isn't plugged in. Richie returns with his trunks on but they are too tight and he cannot get them off so Eddie has to help out. Eddie gets out his hammer to try to remove them by pulling at them but this backfires which they string back and hit Richie so instead Eddie uses a welder to burn them off which it does so. They then start making plans about getting unlikely sex from girls so they decide to lose weight in order to get laid. Richie looks in the exercise book that once belonged to his Dad. They start with doing press ups which they fail to do so so instead try sit ups but again fail to do this. Richie and Eddie try liposuction by using the hoover which doesn't go to plan. Moments later the fridge has been converted to a lifting machine. The fridge is too heavy to lift for Richie, underneath the fridge is a nudie snap of Desmond Lynam in which it was a black mailed snap. Richie wants to get a look but fails to lift the fridge an thus they abandon it. They then try the exercise machine which is a running machine attached to Eddie's motorbike,the exercise is so that Richie can lift the fridge of the nudie Desmond photo, it goes well til Eddie increases the speed so fast Richie struggles to keep up and when he applies the brakes Richie is sent flying through the air and through the window.Eddie answers the door to a passer by whom he punches the face. He goes back into the lounge where Richie cuts off Eddie's legs using a chainsaw. Richie goes upstairs to pack his clothes, some of the wallpaper and even the sink. He goes back downstairs which everything now packed for the holiday where Eddie is sewing his legs back on but sews them back on the wrong way round so Richie cuts them off again and sews them back on the right way round, Richie sets the clock to the time they have to leave for the coach, he asks Eddie if he packed which all his clothes for the holiday he is wearing,Richie takes out a bottle of milk out the fridge and throws it out of the window.He then suggests they sit in silence to wait for the holiday to start but doesn't know how long it will take to get to the bus station so Eddie goes to find out, he comes back in which it had taken 3 hours and fifteen minutes (its clear he has actually been to the pub as the bus station is only two streets away) Richie goes to see how long it will take and Eddie leaves also. Richie returns to confirm it takes only 12 and a half minutes, Eddie isn't there and he finds a note from Eddie saying Duh Richie, i am in the pube with the holiday monkey realizing he is spending the holiday money he bursts through the wall to bring Eddie back. In the next scene we see a drunk Eddie collapsed on the sofa struggling to get back onto his legs, Richie is cross with Eddie's actions, Eddie at first denies he had been drinking, he knocks things over and collapses on the floor taking the curtains with him. Richie tells him he is grounded and puts him on the sofa and Eddie passes out. Richie then decides to go back over to the fridge to life it to see the Desmond nudie photo, he still cannot so preys to God saying he will believe in him forever and forever, he successfully lifts the fridge up and says with his fingers crossed Only kidding whilst looking at the nudie photo the alarm clock goes off which awakes Eddie, Richie tells him not to get up but too late he gets up and the fridge collapses on Richie trapping him. Eddie knows he now can't go on the holiday with him and out the fridge steps a bird named Voluptua who Eddie will now go on holiday with, Richie then discovers the nude photo of Desmond Lynam is a forgery as it is actually Eddie in a wig, Eddie kicks the trapped Richie in his crotch and this ends the episode Cast Rik Mayall Ade Edmonson John Abbott Jo-Anne Stockham Notes Although they aren't seen doing so this is the only episode in which Richie and Eddie go on holiday This is the only episode in which Richie and Eddie are seen doing exercises The soap The Bill is mentioned in this episode by Richie when he says to the officer Its no wonder they make programmes like The Bill to take the piss out of you Although Eddie has said he had sex with several girls before and has had two casual girlfriends this is the only time Eddie is seen to have a girl in this case Voluptua who he goes on holiday with as Richie is trapped under the fridge This is the only time we see Eddie's motorbike, presumably this is the one mentioned in the series 3 episode Hole Its the second time Richie falls out of the window in the flat, its also the first time in which the window is damaged This is the second time we see Eddie's darts This is the first time Richie crashes through the walls of the flat Errors When Eddie sews his legs back on whilst sat on the sofa underneath the cousins of ths sofa you can see his real legs Eddie says to Richie after be sent out the window his teeth are by the lamppost but none of his teeth are seen missing Eddie answers the door in this episode but in the series 1 episode Gas it was said he didn't have to answer the door for the next six years Richie is meant to be wearing his swimming trunks that are tight but later on this changes to a thong